Hacking
How to Hack The main way to hack is to claim a person's "IP" or by "Exploiting" them from your Network. You claim a person's IP by someone giving it to you or, if someone exploits you and your Firewall is higher than their IP-Spoofing you will see their IP in your Log. When Exploiting someone's IP you will be given 10/10 Exploits for a certain amount of time and then, it will eventually regain exploits after a period of time. When Exploiting you will have to have equal or higher Hardware than the other person. If you successfully exploit them the IP will be transferred to the Terminal where you will hack into there Bank or TR. Transfer money from them. Software Anti-Virus AntiVirus is your secondary defense. It isn't as important, but each level of AntiVirus, blocks a higher level of an attackers SDK, preventing them from taking money from you. As it stands, SDK is more powerful than AntiVirus, rendering AntiVirus almost useless until it reaches a very high level. AntiVirus is also responsible for keeping out AdWare and the removal of AdWare once infected. More on that in the AdWare section. Firewall The higher your firewall the higher the more protection you get from people trying to exploit into your device, and seeing your name and levels of everything. Also, if your firewall is higher than the person's IP-Spoofer than you will be able to see their IP Address. SDK The higher level this is, the more trojans you can transfer through. At the moment this is the most needed software upgrade because the main source of gaining money is through trojans and the higher level your SDK is the more trojans you get. IP-Spoofer When attacking someone they either see "Unknown" Or "IP-Address." When attacking you wanna make sure this is one of your highest levels so you don't attack them and give them your IP-Address for them to hack you right back. If this level is higher than their firewall then they won't see your IP but if the Firewall is higher than this than they will be able to claim your IP address Scan The higher the scan means the more details you see about their software. And the more you see about their software is the more chance that you know the exploit will be successful. An "Anonymous: YES|NO" tells you whether you will leave your IP in their "Log" (dictated by you IP Spoofer and their Firewall). Your Scanner needs to be 1.5x your target's Firewall to be able to see their name. The rest of the calculations are largely unknown. In case you run a cluster, you will see a warning notifying you that the person you scanned is in your cluster. Spam The higher your spam the more money you make while on the app and while off of the app. Your Spam Level * 500 is the money you get from Spam every hour. Adware AdWare can be put on targets. Adware of higher level will allow you to put it on targets with higher level AntiVirus. AdWare also, like Spam, CREATES money, thus adding more money to the system. It does NOT reduce money from the person infected. The amount of money you get each hour is equivalent to 10% of the infected person's hourly Spam income. You can infect a maximum of 100 players with AdWare. In order to infect someone with AdWare, your AdWare level must be higher than 50% of your target's Antivirus level. Some players may also have "Too much AdWare". If that is the case, no more can be put on them. You can remove or check AdWare on you as well as the AdWare you've put on players by tapping "Active AdWare". Keep in mind that you may be affected with adware and not be aware of it. "Your System seems to be clean," however, it may not be. In this ca,se upgrade your Antivirus. Keep in mind that even if it says your system SEEMS to be clean, you may still have AdWare that you cannot see or remove, this can be remedied by increasing your AntiVirus. However, as it stands, being infected with AdWare brings no disadvantage to you as it does NOT reduce your Spam income or your banked money. Money obtained from placing AdWare on other players is safe/unhackable i.e it cannot be hacked by other players via tr. transfers.